Life Sucks (Most of the Time)
by DixieDog13
Summary: Beck and Jade find themselves in some big trouble. Might have some smut later on, but rated M for abuse and mention of sex


**A/N Hi. I just randomly got this idea out of nowhere. Sadly, i missed Tori saves Beck and Jade, but i did see Jade's song on youtube. I cried when Beck said Ive missed you. I tried looking up the whole episode on youtube, but it just made me keep going to theese websites that made me download it. I DONT WAN'T TO DOWNLOAD IT! I JUST WANNA WATCH IT! If anybody knows how to get it without downloading it, tell me in the reviews or PM me. Anywhoodles, here's the first chapter.**

**Jade's POV**

I stared down at the little blue plus sign. It seemed to be mocking me. Stupid! See what happens when you forget to take your pill just once! It seemed to say. This can't be happening! Im only 17! This is going to ruin my life! I had a career ahead of me! I was gonna be a professional singer! Now, all that... It-It's just gonna go down the drain! Get it together Jade, it's not that bad! There's teens that got pregnant at 14! 17 isn't that bad! Who the fuck am I kidding? I'm screwed! How could i be so careless as to get knocked up? "Shit!" I said slamming my head against the bathroom stall wall. I have to tell Beck. He's definitely the father, i have to! But what if he get's mad and leaves me? What if he hurts me? My dad hurts me all the time, but if Beck did, i just couldn't handle it!

I shakily stood up and walked to the bathroom sink to clean off my smeared mascara from crying. I was at Hollywood Art's bathroom, and i got that pregnancy test because almost every morning this week, i threw up. I also gained a couple of pounds. Now I know why.

I stepped out of the bathroom, keeping my head down so no one could tell I was crying. I walked over to my scissor-covered locker trying not to be noticed. But a certain tall, tan, Canadian boy noticed me.

"Hey babe, I was wandering if you wanted to go to Nozu afterschool- Wait, were you crying!? Why? What happened? Did he hurt you again?" he said very concerned.

"No, I-I'm fine."

"Jade, I know somethings wrong,"

"Can we talk afterschool?"

"Of course! You can tellme anything! Jade, look-" he said and lifted my chin up with his finger and looked in my eyes, "I promise, whatever it is, I'll be there for you," He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a nice, long, passionate, kiss. "I love you, Jade." he whispered when we stopped to breathe.

"I love you too."

***Afterschool***

Beck's car pulled up into his driveway. We hadn't talked the whole ride, and I was really scared. We walked into the RV, and I threw my bag on the floor and sat on the bed and pretended to be interested in the rings on my fingers. Beck sat next to me and looked at me.

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" Dammit. He did remember.

"I-I'm"

"You're what?"

I tried spitting it out but couldn't. What if he did get mad and hurt me? Then, I did something I hadn't since I was like five, I broke down in sobs. Beck leaned me against his shoulder and rubbed my back. "Shhh, it's gonna be ok, everything's gonna be all right," As soon as he said that, I stood up and literally lost it.

"NO BECK! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OK! NOTHING EVER WILL BE! I'M PREGNANT!" My knees collapsed under me, and I just sat there in a fetal position crying. "I'm pregnant," I sobbed. Beck leaned down to help me up. "Please don't hurt me," I sqeaked out. Beck picked me up bridal style and sat on the bed. "Jade, I would never hurt you! I don't care if you're pregnant, I still love you."

"But, what are we gonna do? Abortion? Adoption? Or... keep it?" I said still curled up in Beck's lap.

"I don't know but we should tell our parents. Come on, lets go tell my mom," We walked inside the house and could smell food. Beck's mom greeted us in the kitchen, she was busy making dinner. She stopped and looked at us. "Oh, hi Beck! Hello Jade! Oh, honey, have you been crying! What's the matter?" she said as she saw Jade's smeared makeup.

"Um, mom, we need to talk to you," Beck said nervously.

"Oh, of course, just let me finnish making dinner."

"Can we do it now? I gotta get Jade home."

"Alright then," she said and we all sat down at the table.

"Mom, Jade's pregnant." Beck said looking right in his mom's eyes. I looked down, feeling so ashamed. His mom stared at us, not moving at all. After a few moments of awkward silence, she finally said something.

"B-beck, how could you just... just do that to her?"

"Um excuse me?" I said kind of annoyed. "Don't blame him for knocking me up! I'm the one that wanted him to do me!"

Beck's mom started crying, and she shook her head. "Oh, Jade, honey," she said between sobs. "Did you guy's expect to have unprotected sex and not get pregnant!"

"We had protection! I was on the pill! I might've forgotten once!"

"Yes,but just forgetting once," she looked at us and shook her head. "Honey are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Uh, yeah! I've been throwing up every morning, I gained weight, and I took a test, I think I'm pregnant!" I said starting to get annoyed.

"Have you decided what to do?" She asked looking at us with concerned eyes.

"No, not really. I'm gonna take Jade home so she can tell her dad." Beck said and sighed. His mom nodded and we walked outside to the car. As we did, his mom yelled out to us.

"And if there's anything I can do, just let me know!"

"Ok, bye mom!" Beck said and we hopped into the car. "Ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah let's go with that." I said and looked out the window, thinking over and over again, I'm screwed, I'm screwed.

"Listen," he said, "no matter what your dad says, I'll be there for you." He leaned in and kissed me, for a really long time, until a couple moans escaped my mouth and Beck's mom knocked on the car window and gave us the 'I'm watching you,'sign. We rolled our eyes and started off to my house.

* * *

At my house, Beck kissed me in front of my door and wished me good luck. I took a deep breath and stepped inside my house. For those of you who now my dad, he looks like a serious business man. He is, but that's not all. He consistently beats me up, Beck tries to stop him, but I always stop him. My mom doesn't know, she's always out with her 'friends' and my dad would kill me if I told my mom. Oh god! I can't do this! He's gonna be so mad.

"D-dad?" I said nervously. He walked out of the kitchen with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Uuuuugggghhh. You came home, bitch." Great he's drunk.

"I-I have to tell you something."

"Studder one more time and ima slap the studder of your lips!" he yelled. Shit! Why do I have to do this! Why did I have to get knocked up!

"I'm pregnant."

"Dammit bitch! I can't hear you! Speak up!"

"I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed at him. He looked at me with so much anger, and I knew what was coming. He slapped me so hard across the face, I fell on the floor crying.

"You dirty little slut!" he growled and kicked me. I quickly covered my stomach with my head so he kicked my head instead of my stomach, which would kill the baby. "Just couldn't resist getting laid, could you, whore? Always have to have that boyfriend of yours' penis in you!" he kicked me again, making my head throb. He grabbed my shirt by the collar and pulled me up. "Sit the fuck up!" All I could do was make small animal-like whimpers. He looked me right in the eye and said, "I don't care what happens to you or your fugly baby, you piece of shit!" He dropped my shirt collar and I fell on the ground crying. He's hit me worse, but it's what he said that hurt me. I got up and flored it outside and down the street.

**A/N So you guys like the first chapter? Please review! Or I won't update!**


End file.
